


Little namgi

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Regression/De-Aging, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Namjoon and Yoongi confused Jin and Jimin. Just lots of fluff. Preestablish relationships.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Min yoongi| Suga/Park Jimin/Kim Namjoon|RM/Kim Seokjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Namgiminseok little space story's.





	Little namgi

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahah I love little Yoongi and Namjoon I need more. also the ship did not have a tag for shame. enjoy.

Jin left his and Namjoon's shared room with a confused face. Jin went into the laundry room to look for some sheets, a blanket, and pillows but there was none. 

Jin went to knock on Jimin and Yoongi's room. Jimin opened it looking just as confused as Jin "Hyung did you take all the pillows and blankets?" Jimin asked "No why would I do that, also mine are gone two and in the laundry room," Jin said, making hand motions "we let's ask the boys?" Jimin said Jin just nodded and headed to the boy's playroom.

Jimin and Jin went into the playroom and the room looked untouched. Everything was in place, even the blankets and pillows "Okay so where are the boys?" Jin asked confused "I don't know, I wonder what they are up to two, maybe they are in the living room," Jimin said, closing the door.

Jin and Jimin walk into the living room surprised at what they see. Namjoon and Yoongi were cuddled in a fort with Disney Jr playing quietly in the background. Jin and Jimin watch in awe at their boy's. "aww that's so cute" Jimin gushed "they are two cute, but I was cold the little shits didn't even use all the blankets" Jin said "Babe why don't we take a couple back and cuddle?" Jimin asked "okay," Jin said 

Jimin got some and made his bed then dragged Jin into bed and cuddled him. they lay so that Jin was the big spoon and Jimin was the little spoon.

After a while Yoongi wakes up still in his little space he moves around to get out the fort accidentally hitting Namjoon with his knee this wakes Namjoon up he was also still in his little space. He was crying when Yoongi tried to talk to him but Joon wasn't listening so Yoongi left to find one of their caregivers. He went to his room first and saw Jin and Jimin asleep cuddled. Yoongi climbed onto the bed and went on top of the sleeping boy and started to jump on them. 

After a couple jumps the boys wake up Jin looked angry and Jimin just looked tired "Yoongi what are you doing how many times do I have to tell you not two wake me up like that" Jin said he looked angry till he heard Namjoon's crying "I was getting out the fort and accidentally knee Joon he won't stop crying" Yoongi explains as fast as he could. Jin and Jimin got up and went into the living room and found Namjoon crying in the fort. His face was red and covered in tears and snot. Jimin got Namjoon's bare plushie and gave it to him. Jin held Namjoon's hand while Yoongi was hugging Jin and watched Namjoon as he calmed down. 

After Namjoon was completely calm Jimin got up and grabbed a baby wipe to clean Namjoon's face. "You ok Joon" Jin asked in a sweet tone Namjoon nodded and hugged Jin. Jimin rubbed Namjoon's back.

After everything had calmed down the boys watched random cartoons and cuddled in the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
